Dr. Prince Returns!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Dr. Prince Returns! 62 Comments Tairais Tairais @Amuulzhaan 3 years ago An echoing 'THUD' reverberated through the hall as the door slammed shut behind him, managing to hit his ankles to send him falling over his trunk onto the cold tile. Richard swore softly as he slowly picked himself up, dusting off his apron and picking up his cane before turning to evaluate just how to get a very very heavy leather and wood trunk all the way to his quarters. Fortunately they were on the ground floor, but even so, it was proving difficult to move the trunk further than a foot at a time. Mentally, he made a note to put wheels on the blasted thing for the next time he chased down a precious metal. It then occurred to him that he hadn't told anyone he was gone, and given the rarity of his jaunts outside his room, it was likely no one had known he was gone. The thought bothered him perhaps a bit more than it should have. Taking a moment to catch his breath, the good doctor sat down on his trunk, leaning forward on his cane, brows furrowed in thought as he watched the play of light over the many many curiosities displayed in the front hall. (Guess who's back from 2 weeks of vacation and 4 weeks of working at a state park just in time for school to start in 5 days! It's me and Richard! Anyways, glad to be back. Hit him up for a chat and the like! Poor fool could probably use an invitation to tea at this point, he's had quite the adventure. Details on that later.) Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (You're back! Yay! :D ) *A girl with mismatched eyes was walking back from the library, books in hand when she sees a stranger sitting on a large trunk. She stops and stares at them for a bit before clearing her throat and speaking.* Um... Hi? 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Richard visibly flinches in surprise before looking up at the girl, noting the similarities between their eyes. Rising to stand in a surprisingly fluid motion despite the audible clicks of several popping joints, he offers a small wave, smile hidden in the folds of his scarf. "Hello! E-er, sorry. H-heavy trunk. Just wanted to s-sit down for a f-few moments before t-trying to move it again." 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago *She looks at the man and then at the trunk.* Where are you trying to go? Maybe I can help you get there? 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "J-just trying to go to my room! It's down the r-right hall. T-the trunk is quite heavy h-however, and I t-think my strength was expended getting h-home again." He shrugged as if to say 'What can you do?' "If you would like to h-help, certainly it would not be r-refused. A moment, however. I find myself quite weary." 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago *The girl tucks the books into her satchel and then pulls out a stained blanket but the fabric is soft and can slide almost frictonlessly across the hard woods and stone floors.* It sounds like you need the help. *She then pulls out a crow bar.* So you're a lodger here? 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "Indeed. D-doctor Richard Prince, at your s-service." He stared at the items in her hands, raising an eyebrow in silent querying. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago *The girl lays out the blanket next to the chest and straightens it out.* Uh. I've never seen you around here before...then again I am kind of new and I'm still meeting all of the lodgers. (Question: How heavy is the trunk?) •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago "P-pleasure to meet you. I s-seldom leave my room, so that c-could also be how w-we never met." (Its more the size of the trunk that keeps it from being lifted easily. It's not too terribly heavy but the weight with the size means its tiresome and bulky to carry) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago *She nods and stands up with the crow bar in her hands.* If you don't mind...*she makes a gesture for Richard to vacate his position on the trunk* (Ah...So crow bar may not be necessary...then again Not-Allison isn't that strong.) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I'd say it'd wager a crowbar if you're not used to physical labor for hours a day not that heavy to me but might be for others?) He nodded, standing to the side and wincing at the stiffness in his muscles. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago (Ok thank you!) Thank you. *She walks over to the trunk and slides one end of the crow bar under it and lifts one end of the trunk up, grunting from the physical exertion.* If you don't mind me asking... *Using her foot she pushes the blanket under the trunk and then lowers it back to the floor.* ...what...what do you study? 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (Welcome back!) Dreamer Jekyll and Nex Hyde were arguing in rapid french as they were heading toward the front hall but some parts were in English. "I can't believe you broke the bloody thing!" Nex called. "Not my fault you over rided it!" Dreamer yelled back both switching to French stopping in there tracks when they see a man on a truck. "Who are you?" Nex asked crossing her arms. 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Richard had been tapping one hand's fingers on the lid of his trunk as he thought before he heard the beginnings of what seemed to be an onslaught of rapid-fire French. Bemused at the images those particular words conjured in his mind, he offered a wave and a nod to the pair as they stopped in front of him. "Greetings to you b-both. I am D-doctor Richard P-prince. Prostheticist, m-metalsmith, t-tinkerer, avid d-drinker of tea." He chuckled softly before continuing. "At any rate, I d-do not wish to disturb. M-merely catching my breath before m-moving my trunk back t-to my room. 'Tis q-quite heavy, is all." His right hand tightened slightly around his cane, the glittering eyes of the toucan facing the others as if assessing them. Of course, it wasn't really. The cane was just a cane. A cane named Jacob with the head of a very realistic toucan, but still a cane. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Tairais • 3 years ago "Here let me help you" Dreamer said. "But i'd need you to get up" "Oh need your oh so special powers to do everything do you?" Nex said venomously furious. "Nex this is not the time nor the place. I'm simply helping this gentlemen move this things" Dreamer said eyes narrowing at her. "Sorry about that" She said turning to face him again. 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago ( Outside Hela's door, the soldier stands. Always watching, never resting- an impenetrable force. Guardian of the innocent, keeper of the damned. If not for the fire dancing in those amber eyes, her icy demeanor would conceal her true burning element, one all too fitting for her purpose. THUD The Gem recoils defensively, fists raised with helmet at the ready. She glances warily at the door, listening for signs of escape. If only they were a Gem, it would be all too easy to subdue the cur. Oh destabilizer, how wonderful you had been. After several moments of silence from the other end, she inches forward towards the balcony's railing. If her prisoner hadn't detonated a bomb, then the sound must have been something else. Glittering yellow eyes pierce the thick curtain of darkness, observing the scene below. Full lips part just so, the deep husk of her voice a little louder than she remembered it in her head. She mutters softly. ) A new human? 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago The whisper of a husky voice, the barest glimmer of almost glowing eyes in the dark of the upstairs balcony. These things were the only ones offered by the hall at this time of da-.. night, where everything was thrown into shadow and the world seemed just a little less real in the moonlight. "H-hello? D-didn't mean to be a bother. J-just resting for a moment!" Hmm. Odd. 3 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago • edited Resting? ( She eyes the trunk, realization dawning upon her. ) Hey, you need help with that? 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago "It w-would be appreciated, y-yes." With no clear line of sight to the voice, he would simply have to trust fate not to throw him to the wolves as it had so many times before. Not that he was bitter or anything. To be anything less than calm and a gentleman would be unseemly. Not bitter. 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago ( The Gem grabs Hela's doorknob, squeezing and distorting it beyond use. The faintest hint of melted brass is added to the air. Silence. Suddenly, with a grunt, she hurls herself from the railing- her body meeting the ground with a deafening CRASH! Arising from the newly formed crater, she reveals herself in the moonlight. Dark skin, generous curves, a wild mane of beige. Muscles. Well sculpted muscles. She approaches the doctor and effortlessly lifts the trunk with him still on it. ) Where to? 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited ( The brunette doctor sits in his cozy office, fire crackling merrily. Across from him, the devil slumps over in the well padded chair- snoring loudly. Suddenly, he sits up. She, however, stirs and rolls over. Hen opens his door, sternly calling. ) Jasper?! You'd better not be performing demolitions down there! 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago "B-bit late for that!" He called to the new voice. To Jasper, he says "M-my room is down the right hall, second door from the end. Bit hard to m-miss, as i-it's the most plain one there." 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Tairais • 3 years ago ( Hen sighs irritatedly. ) Stairs exist for a reason. Hastie's going to have a field day with this! 2 •Share › Avatar Jasper Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago Right. ( She carries him down the hall at a brisk pace, kicking the door down when she reaches it. She sets he and his trunk at the foot of his bed. ) Good night. Lemme know if you need any more help. ( With that, she picks up the door and puts it back in place. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jasper Jekyll • 3 years ago "O-oh! Goodbye, thank you ever so much!" He chose not to comment on the sad state of his door, walking over to and falling onto his bed before groaning wearily and rolling over onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He sighed once more before standing to walk to his desk, humming softly as he pulled out a wrench to begin the repair work on his arm. Home again, home again. 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago • edited (I don't know you >~< hold on) *A little blonde girl was sitting on the floor, facing the other direction. She jumped when she heard the crashing and stood, facing the new man. She smiled.* Hello there! My name's Elaina Hyde. You are...? 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Richard jumped only slightly. "E-er, hello! Doctor R-richard Prince, at your service!" His responding smile was only really seen in his eyes. Eye, technically. "I a-apologize if I startled you, the door was quite h-heavy combined with my t-trunk." 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Tairais • 3 years ago (Eye???) Do you want help with that, sir? *The girl seemed to be a child/young teenager. At the society.* 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (He does have two eyes! One's just not.. technically an eye and is covered by a weird eyepatch that kind of looks like a gem appraisal monocle thing.) "O-oh! Er, yes, if you wouldn't m-mind terribly. It's not t-too heavy, the t-trunk, m-more irksome due to it's size." 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Tairais • 3 years ago (Oh XD) *she smiled and went to him, grabbing one size with surprising strength for one her size* 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago He quickly grabbed the other side of the trunk, the weight now much easier to carry between the two of them. "M-my room is this way, i-if you'll follow me?" He began to lead the way to his room, silently thanking his stroke of luck. 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Tairais • 3 years ago Of course! *helps him carry it* 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago It took a matter of minutes to carry the trunk to his room, and would have taken less time had he left his door unlocked. Regardless, he maneuvered the pair of them into setting the trunk at his work station before sighing in contentment. "My thanks, Signora Elaina." 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Tairais • 3 years ago No problem! *smiles wide and starts to leave his room* 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago *Catt was crossing the atrium, idly shuffling a deck of playing cards on her way to the kitchen for a snack when she spotted the scarf wearing fellow on his trunk. Who-? Oh right, Rick! I gave him some quartz a while back. She stopped shuffling the cards and walked over to him.* Hey, you're back! Where've you been? (Hi there! I was wondering where you'd gotten to. Welcome back!) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Richard blinked in surprise and relaxed when he spotted Catt's familiar face, offering a smile that was only ever seen in the eyes and the sudden fluidity of his hand gestures when he began talking in earnest, the depths of his green-yellow eyes sparkling with excitement and enthusiasm. "O-oh! Hello, Catt. I w-was on an expedition t-to the Alps! A.. c-colleague of mine found some samples of iron-nickel m-meteorites that also had high c-contents of iridium! I h-had been wanting to conduct s-some e-experiments on the m-metal for s-some time a-and s-set out to assist her in h-her own research i-in exchange f-for s-some o-of the samples!" Knowing Catt was fond of minerals and metals as well made it less of an embarrassment when his excitement made it difficult to speak properly, the three parts of his accent fighting for prominence as he stumbled through the English language, consonants and vowels feeling like molasses on his tongue. That being said, he still muttered an apology afterwards. "M-my apologies if I w-was not easily underst-t-tood. English is not i-in my first f-few languages, so it is difficult to speak when I am excited. Still!" He clapped his hands together before quickly grabbing the support of his cane. "I h-had quite the adventure!" 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago Iridium, cool! I'm glad to hear you had a good time, things have been pretty, uh, exciting here while you've been gone. *She wasn't sure if he cared to know about all of the chaotic and hazardous events that had transpired in his absence. At least he'd probably like to get settled back in his room first.* And don't apologize for your English, it was quite easy to understand. I should be apologizing for only speaking English! *Catt chuckled, thinking she really needed to learn more languages.* How did the quartz work out? Was it helpful? 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "E-exciting? Do tell! I've n-need to catch my breath at any rate. Also, if you would like, I could teach you t-the basics of a few of the languages I know! I'm n-not that great of a teacher.. as for the quartz, it was i-immensely helpful!... Even if I d-didn't use it for what I originally intended." He was genuinely curious, and Catt was one of the people who seemed to invite friendship, in a laid-back, subconscious manner that made it hard for the shields around his mind and heart to want to block her out. Not that he wanted to in the first place, mind. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago • edited Are you sure you wouldn't rather get settled back in first? *Catt smiled somewhat sheepishly.* I used the word "exciting," but it was truthfully more chaotic and traumatic than anything. Or, at least it was for some... *She murmured, subconsciously rubbing her forehead. Would he really want to know about that, and would he still want to be friends with her once he did? Perhaps that story was best saved for another time.* I'd love to learn another language, thank you for offering! *Catt said brightly, giggling as she tucked the cards into her pocket. She seemed much less subdued in her reactions than the last time he had seen her. She must have grown more comfortable around people.* So what did you use the quartz for? 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "I'm sure. My associate was delightful company, but not particularly fond of socializing. As for the subject matter.. well." He seemed to choose his next words carefully. "Let us just say this: There is very, very little that would traumatize or surprise me at this point in my life." He offered a somewhat self-deprecating and sympathetic smile. "And I ended up using the quartz in a clockwork experiment involving a semi-sentient teakettle, electrical currents, the quartz itself, certain kinds of acidic solutions, and the reactivity of sodium. Quite enlightening, though I wouldn't recommend attempting it again any time soon. Quite messy. I'm still cleaning bits of metal from the ceiling all these weeks later." He chuckled sheepishly, slight hints of a wicked glee in his eyes. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago *Catt was sure there was more to that smile than what she could see, but she thought it best not to ask. It wasn't any of her business to pry at other peoples' scars.* That sounds like quite the experiment. A semi-sentient teakettle, you say? Wow. And it all ended with shrapnel in the ceiling. Heh, yeah. So the past excitement is a bit of a long story, do you mind if I sit down? *She asked gesturing to the empty space on the trunk next to him.* 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "It really was! And p-please, by all m-means." Richard patted the space next to him while chuckling softly, eyes twinkling with mirth. It was one of the rarer times when he could speak with minimal effort; most likely a side effect of the company rather than any grand development on his part. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago • edited Thanks. *She said taking a seat on the trunk, which creaked slightly at the extra load. Catt drew a breath before beginning, her voice steady and even as she did her best to summarize the past few months.* Let's see, where should I start? You've really been gone a while. Um, well Dr. Helen was kidnapped for a few months by Elaina. Rei and I managed to find her at Elaina's house and now the both of them live here. Then there was the fiasco on the Summer Solstice, which was apparently also Mz. Hyde's birthday. When I tried to create another Space Fold it opened into some kind of, monster penitentiary in a different dimension? I guess, and all of these strange creatures came pouring out. This dude with wings named Wakari, eventually was able to round up the dangerous ones and get them back to his institution. After that, everyone found out that Dr. Helen's Hyde had been impersonating her ever since she was, uh "rescued"? Anyway, Hela, that's her name, went on a bit of a rampage. Assaulting everyone she met, and she nearly killed Rose too. Fortunately Alli (Not-Allison) was there and got Rose to Dr. Hen in time, so she made it okay. I tried to talk to Hela, but... *Catt paused, distractedly rubbed her forehead again. Once Richard knew, there was no un-knowing. Would he really be okay with it? While she wasn't afraid to talk about it, she knew some things made people uncomfortable, and if they were uncomfortable enough, they would leave. She didn't want that. Catt sighed heavily.* It, didn't go so well. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago "Goodness. I really have been gone quite a while, it seems. I'm glad that for the most part everything was resolved, but how do you mean, your talk did not go so well? Do I need to be worried for your safety? And for that matter, is there anything I can do to help?" Richard sat in silence for a few moments, pondering the many events that had transpired in his absence. Truth be told, he knew very *very* few of the names mentioned, and for half a second, he cursed his reluctance for socializing, and his difficulty with social cues. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago • edited No... no, there's nothing to help. And, as far as my safety goes... it's a, bit late. *Catt gave a wry chuckle, there was no avoiding it now. What would he do?* She shot me. Right here. *She pointed at her forehead.* •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Richard blinked in surprise, remembering to speak 'properly' this time. "Well, now. I'd say you've r-recovered q-quite splendidly!" He hummed in thought before continuing. "You r-remind me of a-an old friend of mine. C-captain Jack Harkness. Curious m-man. W-walked from the face of d-death like it was nothing, multiple t-times, I may add. At any r-rate, I suppose it w-would be redundant a-at this point for me to talk t-to her, yes? I am glad you are well." His hand twitched with the urge to do something, anything to be comforting or helpful.. or perhaps the circuits were shorting. That was also likely. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago • edited That must be convenient for him, but I didn't just "walk away" from it. *Catt stared off into her memory, a serious expression etched into her features as she recounted the event in a steady monotone.* I died at my friend's hand, terrified and in tears. If Sozo hadn't been there, if he hadn't owed me a life debt, I would've been gone. *She turned to watch Richard's reaction.* I still have some bullet fragments in my head. They used to cause lapses in memory, a lazy eye and a speech impediment. Now all they seem to do is block my fear. *She closed her eyes and leaned back on her hands with a sigh.* *So that's why she was so expressive.* 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Richard took a few moments to stomach the words, humming in contemplation before offering a small smile, seen in the warmth of his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Well, I am g-glad things seem to have t-turned out for the better, as it seems. I am grateful w-we didn't lose such a f-fine scientist, and a personal f-friend. We are friends, yes? I am not being t-too presumptuous in saying s-so?" This time he was fairly certain the hand twitching was due to faulty circuitry. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago • edited *Catt turned to meet his kind eyes. Huh, he wasn't kidding about not much surprising him. She offered a smile of her own.* Of course we're friends! I'm glad for that too, if I hadn't made it I would've missed your return. Speaking of, should we get this back to your room now? *She asked, drumming the trunk lightly with her fingertips.* •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago His eyes brightened with a warm twinkle before he remembered he had to get up to move the trunk. "O-oh! Yes, that would be a g-good idea." He rose in a slow but graceful movement, leaning on his cane with one hand and grabbing one of the handles on the ends of the trunk with the other, nodding at the other end for Catt to get. 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago *Catt grabbed the other handle.* Lead the way! •Share › − Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago • edited (I'm liking that Dr. Who reference! :D Richard was friends with Captain Jack? I wanna know more about this guy! By the way, if the conversation has timed out by the time you read these we can just continue on the regular RP page, okay? I'll keep an eye out.) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (My OC's get my loves and my problems and Richard has plenty of both XD I love Dr. Who, and I adore Torchwood, and I figured with all the travelling Richard's done, in combination with his technical knowhow, he'd make a good friend for one of Jack's adventures. Richard's seen some schtuff.) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago (Nice! I still need to watch Torchwood. Cool, I hope you'll be sticking around for a while so we can hear more about this "schtuff" that he's seen!) •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Oh yeah. School's in session and that means I'm back to hardcore procrastination! There'll be much more of Richard and I in the months to come) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago (Yay! Though I do hope you won't neglect your schoolwork entirely. What're your favourite subjects by the way? Mine were art, multimedia and science!) •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago (Sorry for all the slow replies! This storyline is taking me a bit out of my element, and is requiring some extra thought for me to get it to sound right. -_-; I'll get better eventually!) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (You're fine! I'm pretty busy with life as is so I often don't get a chance to check my notifications until much later!) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago (I'll try to answer as soon as I get your messages so we have more time. I'm really liking this story so far! ) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Me too man!) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago (I'm curious, is Richard interested in Catt as more than friends? Like does he have a crush on her, or am I reading too much into things?) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Catt Hatter • 3 years ago ((Not likely, no offense meant. Richard's demiromantic, and he seldom, if ever has crushes on people. He prefers friends to romance anyways. Messy.)) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Tairais • 3 years ago (No offense taken! I was just wondering from an author's perspective, if that was a direction you wanted these guys to go. I hear ya on the messy romances. Catt wouldn't know how to navigate a relationship and she's not really interested either, being asexual and all that. part of the reason I think seeing her try to have a romantic relationship would/will be interesting/entertaining.) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy